thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Pan
Background Peter Pan is the well-known main character from the story Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J._M._Barrie He's a magical boy who can fly and never grows up. In the original story, he takes three children (Wendy, John and Michael Darling) from London into Neverland. His archenemy is the villain Captain Hook. For more on J.M. Barrie's character, click here. In The Land of Stories series, Alex and Conner arrive inside the Peter Pan story just before Peter meets Wendy, John and Michael. Peter was "late" because he was looking for his friend Tinker Bell. They quickly conclude that Lloyd must have captured her. In order to save her, Peter agrees to take Alex, Conner, Mother Goose, Lester, Red and the Tin Woodman to Neverland. Appearance and Personality "He had messy auburn hair, rosy cheeks and clothes made of green and brown leaves."''TLOS IV, ch 16, p 215 Peter can fly. He is easily excited, impulsive and playful. He carries a small pouch of magic pixie dust, which helps his friends fly.TLOS IV, ch 16, p 220 Relationships Peter describes Tinker Bell as "a friend and a pixie". When she is kidnapped, he is willing to risk his life to get her back.TLOS IV, ch 18, 242 He is also friends with and leader of the Lost Boys. He refers to his shadow as a "friend who never leaves you" (despite accidentally losing his shadow in the bedroom of the Darlings children).TLOS IV, ch 16, p 218 Story 1. The Wishing Spell - 2. The Enchantress Returns - 3. A Grimm Warning - 4. Beyond the Kingdoms Peter takes the twins and their friends to Neverland. There, they arrive just in time to see Lloyd disappear into another book with Captain Hook, his pirate crew and ship the Jolly Roger and their captive, Tinker Bell. The book itself sinks to the bottom of the bay. Peter leads them to the Mermaids, with whom Alex and Conner negotiate a trade. They will get the book for them if the Lost Boys stop fishing in their waters. The book is ''Alice in Wonderland. Red stays behind and Peter travels with them into the book. Alex, Conner, Mother Goose, Lester, the Tin Woodman and Peter Pan travel into Wonderland. Peter saves them from drinking the "shrinking potion" from Alice's story, which turns out to be poison left by Lloyd. Later, they split up to cover more ground, and Peter joins Conner and the Tin Woodman to gather their other friends guarding the books they already used to travel. They are tricked by Lloyd and thrown into another book instead; and suddenly find themselves in Robin Hood's Sherwood Forest. They are captured by Robin Hood, who releases them as they save him from the Sheriff of Nottingham, and Peter helps Conner make the Portal Potion. By the end of Beyond the Kingdoms, he is in the Land of Stories with Alex and Conner as they make plans to stop Lloyd once and for all. 5. An Author's Odyssey Peter flew out of the woods on Jack's third whistle, as part of the rescue mission for the royals. Trollbella is smitten with him but he doesn't notice (or care). He and others take the royals to their hideout, the Abandoned Dwarf Mines. In the Abandoned Dwarf Mines he and the Lost Boys are in a dance lesson with Trollbella and she 'breaks up' with Peter. Afterwards, Peter went into the Otherworld with Red, The Lost Boys, Robin Hood and the Merry Men, Lester, Clawdius and many others to supervise Conner's characters (Auburn Sally, Admiral Jacobson and their crew, and The Cyborgs). There, all of them are caught in Saint Andrew Children's Hospital new children's room by Charlotte's colleague, Dr. Sharon Jackson. Charlotte hastily lies and says they are actors, forcing them to come up with a play for the sick children. Trollbella takes lead and assigns Peter the role of her heart. In the show, he swoops around on the stage above Red (as Trollbella) and Jack (as Butterboy/ Conner). The sick children are amazed. Later on, Peter and others witness Goldilocks going into labor in the hospital. The Masked Man invades the hospital holding Bree, Emmerich and Cornelia hostage. He takes Charlotte, Goldilocks and Emmerich away, leaving Peter and the others tied up on the floor of the Hospital. Afterwards, Peter and the others go free, and witness Hero's birth in Bree's story. Afterwards they return to the Otherworld. Quotes "If you can't think of happy thoughts, try thinking of a happy memory. I hope you at least have one happy memory."''TLOS IV, ch 16, 217 ''"To die will be an awfully big adventure!"''TLOS IV, ch 18, p 242 - this is a famous quote from J.M. Barrie's ''Peter Pan. References Category:Heroes Category:Recurring Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Neverland Characters Category:Male Category:Non-Magical Category:Humans Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey Category:Characters from Worlds Collide